Various types of gun rests are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a window mounted gun rest including an inverted U-shaped mounting clamp, a threaded aperture disposed through a rear portion of the mounting clamp, and a plate screw threadably engaged within the threaded aperture. What has been further needed is a mounting plate disposed between each of a front portion and the rear portion of the mounting clamp, with the mounting plate attached to a tip of the plate screw. Lastly, what has been needed is a muzzle rest disposed on a middle portion of the mounting clamp, an elevation support arm hingedly attached to the rear portion of the mounting clamp, a padded support member disposed on the elevation support arm, and an elevation locking mechanism configured to selectively lock the elevation support arm into one of a plurality of heights relative to the muzzle rest. The window mounted gun rest thus provides a user with a more stable and accurate shooting platform from inside a hunting blind.